


You’re nothing less than adorable to me

by Lacunaeyes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x20, Cyrus wants to call him Theo!!, Fix-It, I’m sad it’s over now, M/M, Nothing more nothing less, So I wrote this at 2am, TJ just thinks Cyrus is adorable in everything he does, Was running way too low on tyrus juice, i guess it could classify as, it’s just fluff honestly, just my favorite gays liking each other. A lot, set right after the bench scene, so I wrote something quick myself, the ghc don’t really get mentioned it’s mainly just tyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacunaeyes/pseuds/Lacunaeyes
Summary: Cyrus was the first to speak. “So where do we go from here?” TJ let’s out a shaky laugh before looking down and gripping cyrus’ hand a little tighter.





	You’re nothing less than adorable to me

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I just wrote this really quickly, while also being sleep deprived so don’t expect too much quality. Not proofread either it’s honestly just a fluffy braindump. enjoy either way

Cyrus was the first to speak. “So where do we go from here?” TJ let’s out a shaky laugh before looking down and gripping cyrus’ hand a little tighter. “Well, I was thinking maybe we could go out some time. Figure this whole thing out at our own pace?” Cyrus smiles at that, going to hold tj’s hand with both of his own while searching for the other boy’s eyes. “I would love that” he says, tone confident for a change. “you know, this seemed a lot harder in my head” tj says, his whole body perking up. Cyrus chuckles at that as he slowly retracts one of his hands to brush tj’s cheek instead. “you’re a dork, you know that?” Tj lets out a small smile, leaning into the touch before cyrus continues softly, grin on his face “I love it.” 

Tj grins back at him, having heard loud and clear “Only for you”. 

-

It was late as most of the party guests had already left and tj slowly, albeit reluctantly lets go of cyrus’ hand, not wanting to stall his departure any longer. They both walk to the front door of Andi’s house and look at each other, smiles still fresh on their faces, as if time hadn’t gone by at all. They shuffle around a bit before cyrus abruptly breaks the silence once again. “Can I call you Theo?” A wave of quietness falls upon them before cyrus, in a hurried tone continues speaking as TJ looks at him, a mix of confusion and fondness glinting in his eyes. “I mean I know you said I couldn’t use your real name.” the boy halts almost hesitantly “But I really love it and want to call you something special. I don’t know it probably sounds dumb but” tj cuts the rambling boy off by pulling him into a hug, letting both of them melt into it. “Firstly, it’s not dumb.” He says matter of factly “Nothing you ever do or say is any less than adorable to me.” Cyrus exhales slowly at those words and cuddles into TJ’s chest a little more “Secondly, I might need some time to get used to it, but I’d love it if you called me Theo.” 

The two boys pull back after a few long seconds pass by and grin at each other. They’ve always been able to read the other well but this night really solidified the boys’ understanding of each other, happiness oozing from the both of them. “Well I should probably get going now” TJ says after checking the time on his phone. Cyrus nods at him, quickly leaning up to give the taller boy a kiss on the cheek in a moment of pure spontaneity. “Text me when you get home? We have a date to schedule” TJ smiles at Cyrus’ words again, this time wearing the smile he reserves for the brown haired boy only. “Sounds like a plan, I can’t wait” the basketball player states as he moves to open up the door, looking back quickly before stepping out fully. “See you later Cy.” 

Cyrus grins and waves slightly “See you later Theo.”

When the door fully closes Cyrus stands still for a minute, using his time alone to quickly process everything that happened in the past few hours before moving back to the backyard to meet up with Andi and the rest. The smile he’d worn ever since taking place next to TJ on the bench never leaving his face.


End file.
